ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Creative Couplings
| Pages = 544 | ISBN = 141654898X (paperback) ISBN 1416554742 (eBook) (Kindle) }} Summary ;Blurb :These are the voyages of the U.S.S. ''da Vinci. Their mission: to solve the problems of the galaxy, one disaster at a time. Starfleet veteran Captain David Gold, along with his crack Starfleet Corps of Engineers team led by former Starship ™ engineer Commander Sonya Gomez, travel throughout the Federation and beyond to fix the unfixable, repair the irreparable, and solve the unsolvable.'' :The S.C.E.'s missions don't always go as planned – repairing the weather grid on the resort planet Risa turns into a deadly first contact, constructing an industrial complex on a nonaligned world leads to some startling revelations about the financier behind it, diverting a runaway ship could spell death for the crew the ''da Vinci didn't even know was there, and a planet in a box proves a more valuable prize than anyone could have imagined – but their greatest challenge comes much closer to home...'' :Captain Gold's granddaughter Esther is marrying Khor, son of Lantar, a Klingon politician. Now Gold faces what may be the greatest challenge of his career: officiating the first-ever Klingon-Jewish wedding! Stories Paradise Interrupted ;E-book #43 (August 2004, ISBN 0743493664) ;by John S. Drew :For centuries, Risa has been the garden spot of the Alpha Quadrant, the place to go for rest, relaxation, and recreation. When the S.C.E. crew of the U.S.S. ''da Vinci learn their latest assignment is to Risa, they expect to find themselves in paradise.'' :But paradise isn't what it used to be. Something is draining power from the complex weather systems that keep the planet pleasant, and if the S.C.E. doesn't determine the cause soon, Risa as they know it will cease to exist forever! Where Time Stands Still ;E-book #44 (September 2004, ISBN 0743493613) ;by Dayton Ward & Kevin Dilmore :Before the twenty-fourth-century adventures of David Gold, Sonya Gomez, and the crew of the U.S.S. ''da Vinci came the more rough-and-tumble Starfleet Corps of Engineers of the twenty-third century. In the wake of an incident involving the Starship Enterprise™ and the infamous Delta Triangle, Lieutenant Commander Mahmud al-Khaled and the crew of the run-down U.S.S. Lovell must "open" the Triangle – and also find a lost generation ship that was last seen entering the phenomenon. But the mission grows even more complex when the Gorn arrive, demanding – at gunpoint – that the Gorn criminals inside the Triangle be returned to them.'' :A gripping new twenty-third-century drama in the tradition of ''Foundations!'' The Art of the Deal ;E-book #45 (November 2004, ISBN 0743496868) ;by Glenn Greenberg :The U.S.S. ''da Vinci is sent to Vemlar to aid in the construction of a new research-and-development facility, run by an interstellar business tycoon named Rod Portlyn. But there is more to Portlyn's business dealings than meet the eye, as a group called Taru Bolivar is trying to sabotage the Vemlar project.'' :Soon the combined crews of the ''da Vinci and the Starship Enterprise™ find themselves embroiled in a conflict that may lead to disaster!'' Spin ;E-book #46 (November 2004, ISBN 0743496876) ;by J. Steven York & Christina F. York :The S.C.E. thought it would be a simple task: a derelict vessel heading straight for the inhabited world of Locra needs to be diverted to avoid catastrophe. However, the derelict isn't as easy to deflect as it would seem – the S.C.E. team must figure out how to operate the vessel before it crashes and destroys the Locra civilization. :The derelict isn't the only thing on this mission with a secret, and even as Commander Sonya Gomez and her crack team try to unlock the secrets of the ship, Captain David Gold must find out what the Locra are hidingŠ. Creative Couplings Book 1 of 2 ;E-book #47 (December 2004, ISBN 0743496884) ;by Glenn Hauman & Aaron Rosenberg :Fabian Stevens thought he was doing an old friend a favor by helping her and some eager young Starfleet Academy cadets test a new prototype vessel. There's a practical joker among the cadets, but Stevens figures that will just keep everyone on their toes... :Meanwhile, Captain David Gold faces one of the greatest challenges of his career: marrying off his daughter to a Klingon ambassador's son. Unfortunately, the ambassador has very particular ideas about the ceremony... Book 2 of 2 ;E-book #48 (February 2005, ISBN 0743496892) ;by Glenn Hauman & Aaron Rosenberg :The practical jokes aboard the holodeck re-creation of the prototype vessel ''Hyperion have taken a turn for the deadly – the fail-safes have been overridden, and Stevens, Tev, and a shipload of cadets, one of whom is probably responsible for their predicament, are trapped inside. Commander Gomez must help her crewmates solve the riddle, find the culprit, and free them all before more damage is done – and people are killed!'' Small World ;E-book #49 (March 2005, ISBN 0743496906) ;by David Mack :The ''da Vinci s latest mission involves bringing precious cargo to the Mu Arae system – an entire world that, through a miraculous feat of engineering, is being stored in a small, pyramid-shaped box. Unfortunately, a hostile species wants the pyramid – and its amazing technology – for itself, and won't hesitate to go through the da Vinci to get it.'' :To make matters worse, the caretaker of the world is in critical condition in sickbay. The S.C.E. must figure out the secret of the planet-in-a-box before it's destroyedŠ! External link * Category:Novels